


Forget

by ashestocrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery, Self Confidence Issues, selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestocrows/pseuds/ashestocrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan has been alone for so long with his blades. His arms are a wreck, and only one person seems able to erase the memories of the past and allow Eridan to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birdgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgirl/gifts).



> apologies for this fic....I wanted to upload it, but I didn't add in their speech impediments/characterstics/whatever. Also apologies if I screwed them up, I'm not too far into Homestuck but I really wanted to do something for this pairing.

Humans were unbelievably good with dates. They knew anniversaries and birthdays, and the exact date that they broke up with their girlfriend, or some sort of human-feely-shit like that. Trolls were fairly good with dates, too, but the calendar was different, and far more complex than any written-out Earth cycle, so most trolls learned as grubs that dates weren't terribly important. Wriggling Days were more of a generalized guess than anything, and anniversaries held little to no worth to them. Mostly, Eridan was exactly the same in this field. He hardly even cared what his Wriggling Day was, and the only one who even cared enough to celebrate was Feferi, anyways. Not to say she wasn't an important person to him, but it felt a little half-hearted to only have one person there to provide the fanfare.

Despite all this, though, there was one day Eridan would always remember. Not to say he particularly wished to remember the date and time, it had just stuck there in the back of his mind, taunting him just like the scars on his arm.

It was right after Feferi left him that he had took up the awful habit. He tried to comfort himself a bit with the thought that he was just giving himself a few more gills on his wrists, but nothing ever really helped, especially when the purple blood was running down your fingers and staining the floor. A full human year had passed since he began, and today was the anniversary. For months he had been telling himself he would stop, that one day those awful blades would make their way out the window or into the trash can. But alas, no such luck. They were still tucked beneath the edge of his Recuperacoon, out of sight to anyone who didn't know where to look for them.

No one had ever been told of the pain he held inside him. No one had seen the white scars on his arm, stark against gray skin. No one had seen the stained clothes that Eridan had scrubbed for hours on end to get out the purple blood. No one ever knew, and they still didn't, even a year later as he sat against the wall, a small white ceramic knife in his hand. This one was his favorite to use. The sharpened white edge would stain with purple so easy, and washed off just the same, in a matter of seconds.

Normally the knife would be in his skin already, cutting away to add to his collection of scars, but today he was hesitating.

One year.

An entire year, and I'm still here.

He grit his teeth, fingers clenching tight around the hilt of the knife. He was stuck. His entire life had moved absolutely fucking no where, and it was his fault. But of course, he knew this already. Hours had been spent sobbing or staring at the ceiling, blaming himself and telling himself to shape up, but nothing changed. Nothing ever fucking changed, and he didn't know what was stopping him from stepping off the edge of the planet and ending it.

Maybe it was him. His eyes had grounded him once before, when everything seemed lost. The different-colored eyes had buried into his soul and pulled out an emotion he hadn't felt in a long, long time: hope. It was so stupid, that someone as much of an asshole as Sollux could bring forth such a foreign emotion, but that's exactly what had happened, and the memory haunted Eridan every time he pulled the blades from their hiding spot and sat here on the floor where the scars were made. It was at the remembrance of that moment that he felt the most regret and pain, and in this moment the feeling was overwhelming him, making his fingers tremble until the blade clattered to the floor.

His black sleeves were still rolled up, revealing hundreds of marks all along the grey skin. Each one screamed at him the taunting words of regret, regret, regret.

What was wrong with him?

Suddenly, a knock on the door. Eridan's whole body flinched, his face going pale as he looked to the door.

Who the fuck…?

The sound of the doorknob turning squeaked in his pointed ears, and his face when white as a Doc Scratch's round head.

The door creaked open, and Eridan realized in a split second that his knife was still there beside him, and his sleeves rolled up. He scrambled to roll them down, but the figure was already through the door before he could finish, only one sleeve pulled to his wrist.

Everything was frozen.

Of course.

It had to be him.

Saving himself the humiliation of blubbering like a fish, Eridan kept his mouth shut, his eyes on Sollux. The taller troll studied him on the floor there, his gaze slipping over the arm ridden with scars. If Eridan had been better with social interaction, he might have recognized the pain rising in mismatched eyes. But he didn't. All he saw was a threat, a being that could very easily make his state twice as worse as it already was. One wrong word from Sollux could send Eridan to that edge, and eventually shove him right off.

But Sollux was silent.

It was awful.

The least he could do was say something!

Why was he even here? Eridan couldn't remember inviting him over, and Sollux never came to visit. He practically despised the underwater troll, but there he was, standing in the doorway like the harbinger of….something. Eridan didn't know. Death? Pain?.....Hope?

A moment passed. A minute. Two.

Finally, he moved from the doorway. Eridan counted the steps it took for the red and blue-eyed troll to come to him. Only five. It seemed a pitiful amount, and the highblood was tense in his crouched-over state, limbs aching somewhat, but he felt more numbness than pain at this point. His perfectly planned system was falling apart at the seams, but somewhere in the roiling pit of his stomach it was a relief. Someone knew. Someone else had seen his scars and his pain. The sensation, the very thought of it was strange. A full human cycle of being alone, and now he wasn't.

It was up to Sollux now to decide whether this was a good thing or not.

As a grey hand reached down, Eridan's entire body tensed, expecting pain, any sort of pain, a slap, a punch, clawed fingers digging into his throat. But the hand passed him by and grabbed the white-bladed knife, turning it between lithe coder's fingers.

"Where's your trash?"

Eridan jerked and looked up, eyes flashing, only to meet even harsher red and blue eyes. Sollux was angry. Really angry. Eridan wasn't completely sure why, and his mouth opened like the fish he promised himself he wouldn't turn into, but there he was, gaping like a salmon.

"Where?" The tone of Sollux's voice became harder, rougher, and Eridan noticed the lack of blood in the fingers round his precious blade.

All he could do was turn his eyes in the direction of his desk where his trash chute was. It led down to an underground incinerator. Unnecessary, maybe, but Eridan despised taking out the trash. And somehow, Sollux seemed to know exactly how the chute worked. He lifted the lid and let the knife drop in, waiting past the soft clattering of it against the wall until a small orange glow reflected on the lid and he let it close, turning back to Eridan.

"Get up."

The command was stark, sudden, and all Eridan could do was obey, his trembling legs jerking into action and lifting him up. Sollux was over in even less strides than before, and he grabbed the bare arm, dragging the highblood from the room. Normally Eridan would be outraged, kicking and screaming until Sollux let go, but he was so mentally numb that he could only comply with his body and move along, picking up his feet so he wouldn't trip. Given the mood, he figured Sollux would probably drag him on his face if he had to.

They entered the kitchen and Sollux pushed him into a chair before moving to the cupboards, digging around for something, perhaps anything. It was all too strange for Eridan to even care. Time passed, and Sollux started cooking something. Eridan didn't care much to find out, but after several minutes of silence he decided to finally ask a question.

"Why are you here?" He voice came out much more hoarse than he expected, and he almost pressed a hand over his lips. But his body was too heavy to complete such an action, so it remained by his side.

More silence.

The longer it stretched on, the angrier Eridan became. He asked again, slowly lifting to his feet. Still, no answer. Finally he yelled it, uncaring how his voice cracked and broke, how tears began streaming down his cheeks, and how his limbs were shaking uncontrollably. He didn't care. He barely noticed, until Sollux was setting aside the finished meal, and it was his favorite dish. Seaweed with Earth chicken sliced on top, all of it served cold with salt sprinkled over. A simple dish, but how did Sollux know something like that…?

Sollux brought the dish to the table and set it down.

"Eat."

Eridan scowled, a bit of emotion and sense returning to his mind. "Not until you tell me why you're here." He didn't bother to ask why Sollux knew his favorite dish. That would most likely be answered with his other question as to why the fuck he came on the anniversary of his first time.

Sollux closed his eyes, brows drawing together. Eventually he took a seat, but he had been standing close enough for Eridan to study him. His eyes really were astonishing. Completely blue and red, they seemed to electrify anyone who was lucky - or unlucky - enough to be beneath his gaze. His lips were thin and complimented the angles of his face and jawline, but it was never too sharp anywhere (aside from the fangs. Those definitely looked sharp enough to make a mark wherever he bit.) Overall, he was a fine specimen, if a bit odd, and though Eridan typically looked down on those with lower blood than him (especially Sollux, the girlfriend-stealing bastard) but his heart would not calm down the more he looked at the troll. He was handsome, and Eridan could find nothing to cover up such feelings.

"Last time I came here," Sollux finally sighed, "I saw them."

"Them?" Eridan questioned, a quizzical look on his face.

"The knives beneath your Recouperacoon." Sollux eyed him with those strange eyes. "That was two months ago. I haven't seen you since then. No one has, Eridan. So finally, someone had to come see that you hadn't tripped down the stairs and fucking killed yourself."

Sollux looked back down and nudged the plate to Eridan.

"There's your answer. Now sit the fuck down and eat already. You look awful."

The answer wasn't satisfying, nor one that put Eridan in a better mood. Someone had known for two months. Two months. And had he really not been out that much? True, he enjoyed the comforts of his rooms quite a bit, but he was sure he'd been out and about at least a few times.

Eridan supposed it was a moot point now, so he took a seat and looked at the food, working up an appetite just eyeing the plate of his favorite dish. After a moment of hesitation he dug in. Slowly, at first, but he sped up in eagerness through the meal. He really was hungry. He couldn't remember the last time he ate, and eating now was such a great relief. As odd as it was to have Sollux barge in so suddenly, he was glad for the company and the meal.

Nonetheless, it was still awkward.

After Eridan was finished, Sollux took his plate away to wash it off. After years of hating each other, the troll was taking care of his high-blooded rival. Maybe it was strange beyond all means, but Sollux could never have truly admitted his hidden feelings. This was the closest he would probably get to confessing. Then again, if Eridan kept watching him like that when he turned his back, it wouldn't take long for all his self-control to dissipate.

"So what now?"

Sollux turned, looking at the troll. He had no answer, of course. He could nurse Eridan back to full mental health, or he could abandon him and let him find himself another blade. Or he could stand there, silent and unsure, all the while trying to avoid that piercing gaze.

It really didn't help when Eridan came to stand right in front of him, his arms folded over his chest. One sleeve was still rolled up, and Sollux blanched a little at seeing so many scars again. He couldn't imagine the pain of that. Sure, he had berated himself daily for Aradia, but it had never brought him to selfharm. All this time, and no one had known until two months ago. He had been shocked at the sight of the purple-stained blades, and yet it wasn't as much of a blow as he was expecting. Eridan was a fragile creature, despite his outward personality. Sollux had been one of the few, aside from Feferi, to experience that inner turmoil when Eridan had come to him crying and enraged over losing his matesprit. Back then it was more anger than sadness that had driven him towards revenge. That was something Sollux could understand. But this...this level of selfhate was something else entirely. He could only slightly grasp the concept of selfharm, but at least he knew the basis of it. Maybe that was enough?

Abruptly, he was shocked out of his thoughts when Eridan poked his chest.

"You seem to know everything about me, land-dweller, so what now? Can you tell my future, too?"

Eridan was trying to cover it up again. That perpetually annoyed attitude, it's what he used to cover the pain. It didn't take too much to figure out, but Sollux wasn't much concentrated on that. He was focusing on the prince's lips, soft and grey, such a stark difference from the sharp teeth.

NO. He berated himself mentally over and over, telling himself that Eridan was not in the mental state to even take Sollux seriously, especially about love. If Sollux were to do something now, it would just make things worse, and that wasn't something Eridan could handle right now, not after his rival just stormed into his house, incinerated his favorite blade, and admitted to knowing all his secrets.

Still, those lips….

"SOLLUX."

The troll jumped a bit, realizing he had dozed off again. Giving himself a mental slap, he leaned back against the counter, trying to focus back on the present.

"I don't know."

"Don't know what?" Eridan raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"I don't know what's going to happen next, Eridan. Honestly, isn't that more up to you than me?"

The high-blood was taken aback for a moment, and Sollux had to tense his muscles from leaping forward and taking him right then and there, the surprised look so absolutely adorable on his usually drawn-together features. Surprise opened them right up, making him look a little younger, and it brought out the faint freckles over his cheeks.

Gills flaring, Eridan huffed. "Well, you're the one who barged in. You can very well leave. It's not like you were welcome in the first place."

"As though you can be trusted alone anymore," Sollux scoffed, his eyes closing and a smirk coming to his lips. "Perhaps I'll just move in. You have plenty of rooms around here, no?"

When he opened his eyes, he saw Eridan blushing furiously right up to the pointy tips of his ears, and Sollux couldn't help but release a small giggle, which only made the purple blush deepen.

"You think it's funny?" Eridan cried, his hands curling into fists. Sollux's smirk vanished. "You think it's funny that I can't be trusted alone? That I can't even trust myself? That I haven't left my house in ages, that I've barely eaten for a year?" Large tears began rolling down his cheeks, and Sollux was reminded with a heavy blow of that other day long ago when he was crying over Feferi. This was so much different.

"You don't even begin to comprehend all the shit I've been through. Everyone hates me. Every single fucking troll on this planet despises me. Feferi was the closest I ever had to love, and you stole her from me. After that was when this began." He held out his bare arm. "There was no one to stop me. No one to tell me it was wrong, that I should be calm, be happy, look away from the darkness. No one, and half of it is your own fault. The rest? Mine. Because I'm an idiot. A stupid fucking idiot, and everyone hates me because of it. I don't even know why you bothered to come."

Eridan turned away, tears pattering softly on the floor, one by one. Sollux's chest had tightened, and he could no longer hold back, no matter how hard the words had hurt him. He stepped forward, uncaring what the high-blood would say later, and grabbed the troll into his arms from behind, wrapping him tightly in a hug.

As expected, Eridan struggled. His arms squirmed and his fists beat back against Sollux's thighs, but the troll refused to move. As much as Eridan wanted him to let go, he couldn't deny that it was warm there in his arms. It was comfortable, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd been held like this. The closest he had ever felt to such a warmth was within his Recouperacoon, and that hardly counted. Especially given the fact that his heart was beginning to race as he felt the hot breath on his neck and in his ear. Tears were still continuously staining his cheeks, and he cried out to be set free, but Sollux refused and just held tighter. From his peripheral vision Eridan saw how pained the troll's face was, and he stopped struggling.

"S...Sollux…?"

The mismatched troll grit his teeth, all his emotions bursting forth in a cascade of sharpness and pain.

"You're right," he murmured, his voice rough and shaky. "I don't understand. I could never understand. I have no right to be here, to try to comfort you. But, I...I'm worried, Eridan."

The high-blood's body froze, the tears stopping momentarily.

"I may not know your pain, but I see it, and it destroys me. I want to see you again...pissing people off and being an asshat. That's the Eridan I know. This one scares me...but that doesn't mean I'm going to let go."

Eridan was silent, unsure what to say to the sudden confession. After a moment, Sollux continued.

"Today, when Feferi came to me with her worries, when I learned that no one had seen you, I got so scared...the thought that you had died was worse than Aradia. I hadn't felt so scared and upset since then, and whether that means something to you or not, I'm not going to leave you behind like I left her. I want to be here for you, Eridan...I….I…."

He couldn't say it. He just couldn't. Besides, it was stupid. He had only learned of the concept from Dave a few months ago, but it had been nagging at him since then, and it had latched itself onto Eridan. Sollux doubted that the notion would go away any time soon, especially now that the smaller troll was here in his arms. A high-blood like him would probably find the idea of love to be inane, and Sollux couldn't bring that sort of humiliation onto himself.

"Please finish…."

Sollux brought his head up a bit, eyes wide. After a moment passed, Eridan spoke again, his voice shaking ever so slightly. It wasn't until a few seconds later that Sollux would notice that his fists had relaxed away.

"What were you going to say? You...what?"

Each muscle tensed, consequently pulling Eridan harder into the hug, but neither said anything about it, and Sollux contemplated the pros and cons. But in the end, it was too much. Eridan's smell, the feel of his neck against Sollux's cheek, the gills tickling a bit. It's far too much, and Sollux's feelings are unable to hold back any longer.

"I love you, Eridan."

Eridan's ear twitched. His stomach clenched. Sollux held his breath in fear. The entire room was silent, the air visibly tense. Sollux was about to pull his arms away, to give up on this entirely, but then he felt soft fingers brush his hand, the one held across Eridan's chest. Slowly fingers entwined through his own, and warm lips pressed on his knuckles.

Perhaps it wasn't a confession, it wasn't anything solid, but it was something, and just that was enough for Sollux's breath to catch in his throat, his legs beginning to shake. For months he had been trying to hold back these feelings, to tell himself they weren't real, but here he was, arms clutched tight around Eridan, the high-blood's lips on his knuckles, and everything was perfect. At least, as perfect as this messed-up situation could be.

"I don't hate you…" Eridan murmured against the hard knuckles, his eyes closing. "I don't hate you, Sollux."

It was enough. It was more than enough, maybe too much, because suddenly Sollux had the high-blood spun around, arms wrapping around his back as he pulled the shorter troll in, their lips touching just barely. It was the most Sollux could hold himself back. If things went his way, he would already have Eridan on the table, gasping and wriggling beneath him, but he stopped himself as much as he can. Still, that wasn't enough to keep him from kissing the adorable purple-cheeked troll.

Matesprits or not, the least Sollux could say was that he had this human "love" for Eridan, and he supposed that was far better than putting a solid troll label on their relationship. Perhaps it would be easier for Eridan to accept, too. He wasn't struggling against the kiss, and seemed to have closed his eyes. His gills were flared on his neck, a sign of arousal, and Sollux took that as incentive to keep pushing forward.

Guiding Eridan to the table, he kissed him deeper, hands settling down on his thin hips. (Thank goodness he had fed the troll, he was so tiny.) A small moan emitted from their throats in sync, and finally Eridan pushed back, his hands pressing on Sollux's hard chest. His cheeks were bright purple, and his breath had sped up.

"S-Sollux, I'm not sure that - "

A finger pressed to the purple-tinged lips. "If you don't want it, Eridan, then I won't force you. But I want to help...I want to help you feel better, to pull you from this dark place you've dug yourself into. It's not where you deserve to be."

Eridan looked down. "I'm not sure I can be helped, Sollux…."

Sollux shook his head, taking the smaller troll's thin, bare arm and pulling it up, kissing a line of pale scars. "I won't give up. Not like Feferi did."

Eridan tensed, but Sollux refused to let go, kissing a few more of the scars up his arm until he reached the elbow and he sucked gently on the soft skin on the inside, eliciting a giggle from Eridan. A smile spread of Sollux's lips and he looked up, seeing a mirrored smile there. After a moment, Eridan seemed to realize what he was doing and the smile faded quickly.

"Even if it's only a few little things here and there, I'm not going to be leaving any time soon. Accept it or fight it, whatever you please. I'll always be here." Sollux leaned back up and nuzzled into the warm neck, wishing for nothing more than to stay there forever.

"Go ahead, then." Eridan pulled Sollux's head away, looking up into his eyes with gleaming orbs. "If you think you can fix me, if you promise to stay, then go ahead. Kiss me. Perhaps it will be the only thing in this past year that I won't regret."

Something about the words seemed to sting in Sollux's heart. Eridan's tone was so frivolous, as though he didn't really care what happened tonight, and he was expecting it all to go wrong. But as much as the words stabbed inside him, he couldn't resist Eridan's allowance to do what he pleased. It was what he had been wishing for all these months, and now that he had the chance, he couldn't just let it slip by.

Gripping to the sea-dweller's hips, he pulled Eridan up onto the table, settling himself between bony knees. Jeez, he really was skinny…

Slowly Sollux leaned forward, brushing his lips on the soft, salty ones before him. Eridan was stiff, probably afraid, possibly not wanting this as much as Sollux did, but the troll was unable to stop his movements, unable to hold back his hands as they brushed up his thighs to the prince's stomach, fingers squirming their way beneath the fabric of the shirt to a flat abdomen.

Eridan twitched a bit from the touch, and murmured "cold" through the kiss. Hearing the word, Sollux just pressed harder into the kiss, using his forked tongue to find a way into the warm cavern past those plump lips, the inside just as salty as the sea.

"Then warm them up for me," Sollux laughed, pulling from the kiss for only a moment before plunging back inside, his hands hitched the black shirt up further, spreading his fingers over the grey chest. It was all smooth there, no human nipples to touch or tease, but Sollux liked it that way, to be able to rub into the skin with no restriction. Nothing to block his fingers from fully feeling the way that Eridan's heart began to speed up more and more.

Parting their lips once more, Sollux began pulling the shirt off entirely, exposing the sea prince fully before ripping his own shirt over his head and tossing them both across the room. Next came the pants, and Eridan's were surprisingly easy to pull of his legs. Probably thanks to the weight loss. Sollux took a bit longer to step out of his, but quickly pushed back between Eridan's soft thighs, pulling the troll back into a kiss.

He just couldn't get enough of that sweet salt, not too much to dry out your mouth, but enough that the flavor was rich and full, two attributes he never would have matched up to saliva. And yet there was Eridan, defying all previous thoughts he had produced for himself of lips and legs and the taste of a kiss. And everything was so much better than he had been expecting.

Eridan was completely lost in it all, his thoughts scattered and he didn't care much to find them. Sollux felt so good against him, even if his hands were a little colder. But the more they touched and kissed and pressed their bodies together, the less he cared what was cold and what was warm, what was up and what was done. Everything was just Sollux, and he wanted it to stay that way. So he pulled the mismatched troll into him, wrapping thin arms around a broad back as his own pressed against the table, his body spread out. It was a compromising position that he had never dreamed to be placed in, but with the red and blue eyed troll above him, it was a position he didn't want to leave any time soon.

Warmer hands now slipped over his exposed ribs and hips, making everything feel so real and good, making him want more skin so Sollux could touch him more and more, everywhere, all over, every nook and cranny explored by the land-dweller. But what he did have was beginning to tingle, his cheeks and ears tinged purple as Sollux's fingers found the edge of his boxers, tugging down and exposing his already growing tent into a full erection. No hair was found at the bottom, and Sollux did think it would be nice to have some, to run his fingers through as he stroked the throbbing length, but this was enough, it was all enough, and he didn't hesitate to grab Eridan's member and begin to pump it hard.

The moans Eridan emitted were more than embarrassing. He considered biting into his arm or covering his mouth, but Sollux had grabbed his wrists earlier, holding them to his side with a gentle but sturdy grip. It grounded him somehow through the intensity as Sollux's palms were replaced with those grey lips, spreading over his head and sending electricity through his body. It was so warm and so good, and everything seemed to be crumbling around him. Sollux was stroking his wrist with a thumb, uncaring about the scars that made the skin there rough. He just continued to stroke gently and softly, and Eridan was so lost, so full with everything that tears began to trickle down his cheeks, and now he did pulls his hands free, covering his face.

Sollux lifted up from the aching member, his body sliding forward and up, making Eridan tremble even more. Those warm hands tugged away the prince's, revealing a tear-stained face colored with purple on the cheeks. Eridan expected anger, or pity, or something, but Sollux's face was so soft and warm, and he reached up, holding tight around the troll's neck as he kissed him sloppily, his hips twitching, asking for more.

Of course, Sollux complied. His hand grabbed both their cocks together, stroking hard and fast, and moments after Eridan's body spasmed, pulling from the kiss to gulp in air as he released into Sollux's palm. The other troll came just after, and they remained there, entwined and trembling, everything so solid and real but Eridan couldn't help feeling like it was a dream, that it would end and Sollux would be gone, and the blade would be back, and that would be his only comfort left in the world. But he was there, between his thighs, and Eridan held tightly, refused to let go of the reality that stood before him.

"Eridan…?"

"I love you," he breathed out without hesitation, tears beaded in his eyes. "I really….I love you…."

Sollux couldn't help but give a smile, holding the prince close, vowing silently that he would never let go, that he would be for Eridan until the very end, until he was better, until the scars had faded to almost nothing. Sollux would be there, dare he say, forever.

~~~~~~~~

Two months had passed since then.

Eridan's body had filled out, and Sollux had never stopped his consistent teasing and pulling Eridan away into a dark corner to have his way with the prince. Their relationship was different now, sure. Some of the trolls around them were convinced that they were in a kismesis given the way the constantly fought with each other, but no one knew what happened behind closed doors, the way Sollux would tenderly run his fingers over the fading scars, promising many days to come, promising that he would never leave, and no one would know of the smile that Eridan tried so hard to hide away. Only they would know what had happened and what was to come, and that was exactly how they liked it.


End file.
